Don't Look Back
by Hitomi Kasumi
Summary: At 8 Naruto meets Kyuubi for the first time after being beaten. Kyuubi decides to train him. That night Naruto stummbles onto Hinata being beaten by her father. He makes her an offer on the spot- to leave Konoha with him NxH better summary inside! :D
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters besides any OC i decide to come up with.**

**Summary: At the age of 8 naruto Uzumaki has his first encounter with the Kyuubi after getting another beating from the village. Not wanting his vessile to be weak Kyuubi decides to train the boy. The same night Naruto stummblles onto one of Hiashi Hyuuga's "training sessions" with his daughter Hinata. Naruto makes Hinata an offer she can't refuse. To leave the village, become strong and make all those who hurt them pay- dearly.**

**Rated M to be safe!**

**Prologue**

It was a dark day in the Village of Konoha. The Kyuubi had just attacked hours before and it was clear to all the Leaf ninja that they were going to lose this fight. This demon was impossible to beat and comrades were falling left and right to its power. Medic-nins were running tirelessly across the charred battle field trying to save who they could.

Then, just as the village's ninja force was losing hope and life, their savior, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, appeared atop his boss toad summon, Gamabunta. All the leaf ninja stopped attacking to watch their fearless leader take on the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi. He and Gamabunta fought valiantly and seemed to be injuring the fox.

All of a sudden the sky began to darken and the wind blew harder. Everyone still conscience on the battle field could feel an immense power washing over the field. It was something dark, something evil. The raw power disoriented and blinded the battle weary nin momentarily.

No one saw what exactly what happened, but when the darkness and power seemed to reach its peek the Kyuubi, and all its devastating power vanished. When the evil energy dissipated the Leaf ninja saw the Kyuubi was no where to be found, and neither was Gamabunta.

Kakashi Hatake, the only living student of the Yondaime Hokage, was the first to rush to where his sensei and father figure had battled. He came to a blackened clearing where two grey haired men stood. "Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama, where is sensei?" Both men looked over at the young jonin. Kakashi could see tears threatening to break through their tough ninja exterior. "Jiraiya, where is Minato-sensei!" That's when he noticed it. The body lying behind the two older ninja. He saw the spiky blonde hair and the tattered white robes. "Minato-sensei!" He ran passed the 3rd Hokage and Sannin and dropped to his knees in front of the last man who he thought of as family.

Unlike the other two, Kakashi was not hardened through year of battles and killing. He let his tears flow like rivers. The stress of the battle and shock of seeing Minato dead broke him. He kneeled over the corpse and cried. Soon his tears mixed with rain drops as the sky opened and began to cry as well.

Thunder cracked over head and lightening flashed, covering the field momentarily in an eerie light.

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya placed a hand comfortingly on the boy's shoulder. "Kakashi, we need to get back to the village." Kakashi looked up at Minato's own sensei. "We have many important things to discuss." Jiraiya looked over the Sandaime Hokage as he kneeled on the other side of the man and pick up a small squirming bundle.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked through gasps for air. He saw a tuff of what looked like blonde hair poke through the coverings.

He lifted the coverings to reveal a sleeping newborn. "This is Naruto, the hero of our village." The old Hokage said sadly.

* * *

**Short and sweet or so i am hoping. I know it is really really short, but they will hopefully get longer as time goes. Well rate and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Normal disclaimer about not owning anything from Naruto! Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Eight years after the Village of Konoha lost their Yondaime Hokage, after the Kyuubi attacked; they were starting to regain some of their semblance. Reconstruction had finally come to a close as the destroyed buildings were rebuilt. The burnt forest was growing back green and lush. The only thing yet to begin healing was the hearts and minds of the villagers.

The villagers directed all their rage and hatred at one individual.

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on the swing set at the local playground alone and miserable. His usually bright cerulean eyes were clouded with bitter rejection. He had just attempted to play with a pink haired girl in the sandbox. She looked lonely too, so he thought he was doing a good thing. Besides, he thought the red ribbon in her hair was pretty. But, then the girl's mother came over screaming. She pulled the girl away and shouted things like "Monster" and "Demon" at him. Hearing her mother screaming caused the pink haired girl to tear up, which, of course, Naruto was blamed for as well.

_Why do people call me a monster?_ He thought sadly. _Why can't I play with them? Maybe my parents did something to make everyone hate me. _He continued to swing back and forth alone. He dipped his head so his blond hair fell in front of his always got depressed when he thought about his non-existent parents.

"Hey!" Naruto looked up. And gripped the swing chains harder. "Hey, what are you doing here demon?" An angry mother was standing in front of him glaring daggers. She had her child tucked behind her legs.

_Again with the demon!_ He knew better than to answer, last time he answered someone he had to go to the hospital.

"Are you here to eat the children!" The woman began to shriek, drawing the attention from surrounding people.

_What the-?_ Naruto looked at the woman confused. How did she get from asking what he was doing to eating their children? "Why would I eat kids?"

"Because you are a demon!"

Naruto was now sure that the woman was crazy. He slowly got off the swing set and began to back away. But, the crazy lady had other plans. She began to scream for help and before Naruto knew it he was running down an alley trying to escape the angry mob trailing him. The mob was made up of the normal villagers, a few retired ninja, and drunks. Shards of glass and shuriken were thrown his way. He managed to dodge most of them, but a few hit their mark true.

_Why me? Why do they always chase me? I haven't done anything! _He continued to run and stagger down the deserted streets of the clan district. He made sharp turns, squeezed through tight alleys, and tried to ditch them whenever he could.

"Stop demon brat!" The shouts grew louder.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto turned down what he thought was another street. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side . He came face to face with a brick wall.

"We have you now!" The mob closed in on the eight-year-old boy. "Prepare to die demon brat." They began to kick and beat the boy until he bleed. A few picked up rocks and threw them at Naruto's unprotected head. The boy bit his lip as blood ran down his face trying not to scream. He learned a few beatings ago that if he screamed it got worse. He fell in and out of consciousness often. Pretty soon he was gasping for air and sitting in a small puddle of his own blood.

The crowed momentarily stopped. Naruto opened his eyes carefully to see what had halted their assault, not that he wasn't grateful for it. He could barely make out a figure making its way through the parted crowd. A Konoha hiate glinted from a bandana on his head and Naruto thought he was safe. Until he saw the kunai in the ninja's hand.

Out of strength and exhausted the blond only managed to make a gargling sound. He coughed up a little bit of blood on the ninja's shoes. The man bent down and looked into Naruto's half-lidded eyes. The ninja looked slightly familiar. He had long silver hair and crazy, beady eyes. A sinister smirk made his features tighten and look menacing. The boy would never forget that face- that is if he lived.

The ninja held the kunai over Naruto's barely beating heart. "This is for my friends you filthy demon. I hope you rot in hell." He plunged the weapon deep into Naruto's chest cavity. Naruto sputtered and retched as the pain quickly spread through his body. The last thing he heard was the crowd cheering wildly. And then his world went black.

"**Wake up."** A voice echoed. **"Wake up!"** In the distance Naruto stirred. **"Brat, wake up!"** The voice growled low and angrily. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes. His head was pounding. **"Finally, now sit up."** Not questioning the commanding voice Naruto sat up. He clutched at his chest in pain.

"I must be dead. This must be heaven." He looked around hoping to see fluffy clouds and angels with harps. Instead all he saw was darkness punctured every once in a while by a dim red glow. "Where am I?" Naruto asked though pained gasps.

"**Your mind brat."**

"Am I dead?" He looked around for where the voice came from. Deciding to find out for himself he staggered down the hallway in front of him. His feet sloshed through the muck on the floor and the walls were so slimy they did little to keep him up right.

"**No."**

"How am I not dead? I was stabbed." He turned the corner, getting closer to the voice.

"**As if I would let you die. You may be a filthy human, but I need you to survive. I will not have my container dying at the hands of some second rate chunin academy teacher!"**

"Container?" Naruto rounded his third corner and stopped in his tracks. Before him was a massive cage. Giant chains ran through the iron bars and seals ran along the hinges. But, the intense security wasn't the thing that made his blood freeze, it was the giant nine-tailed fox that terrified the young boy.

Nine red tails, taller than the Hokage Tower, swayed menacingly behind the giant fox. Its eyes stared at Naruto with a deep hatred.**"So you finally found me."** The monster snarled and gnashed his sharpened teeth.

"W-who are you?" Naruto stuttered out.

"**I am the most powerful demon in existence! I am the king of demons, the devourer of men; I am the nine tailed fox demon, KYUUBI!"**

**

* * *

**

Another shortish chapter! Things will get better and more exciting i promise! Please Review I always like good reviews they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2! Disclaimer: of course don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2:

Naruto stared shocked at the giant fox in front of him. "But, you are supposed to be dead, everyone knows the Yondaime killed you." Naruto's mind was sent into shock. Standing before him was the most powerful demon ever to exist.

"**Dead? HAHA! As if that pathetic Hokage could defeat me, the all powerful nine tailed fox! No human could defeat me."**

"If he didn't defeat you then how did you wind up here? He must have defeated you since you didn't kill everyone. You must be a really weak demon."The demon growled and Naruto realized the mocking a large, hungry, powerful demon wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. But, then again, he wasn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the bunch.

"**Silence worm!" **Naruto shut his mouth. **"Your Hokage was only able to seal me with the help of the Death Shinigami. As if some lowly human would be able to seal an all powerful being like myself."** Despite himself, Naruto snorted. **"Did you just snort you-!" **The voice lost some of its command and turned irritated. It reminded the blond more of an angry woman then a demon lord.

"Gomen, gomen, Kyu."

"**What did you just call me?"**

"Kyu? It's easier to say than Kyuubi, devourer of souls and men or something like that." Kyuubi growled.

"**Out of all the sniveling babies to be sealed in I had to be sealed in you!"**

"Sealed?"

"**You are my container, my jailor. You are the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Be honored brat."**

"Y-you are inside of m-me?" Naruto paled, shock once again taking over. "You are the reason that the villagers always chase me and hurt me. You almost destroyed the village. Oh Kami, if you're in me then I must be you, so I almost destroyed the village. So what the villagers all say is true. I really am a monster." He continued to ramble on getting caught up in his words and forgetting about the overgrown fox.

"**Shut up!" **Naruto went quiet. **"Don't you dare think that. Fool, you are not even worthy to house my soul and chakra, let alone be a demon. The villagers are stupid. If you were truly doing my bidding they would all be dead. They would rue the day that they even looked at you funny. But, no, you don't attack them you just take it. What kind of demon would do that? You are too weak to even be considered a demon." **Somehow, what the fox said made Naruto feel better. He was pretty sure Kyuubi didn't mean to make him feel better, but it did. What the fox said was true, if he was really a demon wouldn't he have just killed the villagers by now?

"Thank you Kyuubi." For a moment Naruto thought he saw the monster's eyes soften, but that didn't seem possible.

"**Yes, well whatever. Now listen to me closely because I need to tell you many things now that you made contact with me and we only have a little time to do it."**

"Why do we have little time?"

"**Because I have been healing your wounds and soon you will wake up. I can't talk to you face-to-face unless you are asleep or unconscious again. And the latter is something we will be avoiding, right? RIGHT?"** Naruto nodded violently. **"Good."**

"Thank you for healing me Kyu." Naruto sat to listen to Kyuubi talk.

"**First, you need to get stronger. You are weak, a mob a villagers and an academy instructor took you down way too soon. So from this moment on you will eat, breathe, and live off of getting stronger."**

"They won't let me enter the academy though."

"**So take matters into you own hands. I will give you information and you will train until you are strong enough to be considered worthy to carry me. So prepare for hell." **Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

"O-okay." Naruto didn't like the evil glint in Kyuubi's eyes.

"**Good, now the second thing, I need you to rip of the first seal on the door."**

"What? I can't let you out."

"**Listen, before you start freaking out. The Yondaime, curse his soul, was a seal master, and, a rather great one at that- for a human. He set the seal up so that if you ever die, I die; and if I get extracted or try to leave well we both die. I don't particularly want to die." **Kyuubi looked over to make sure Naruto was still following along. **"Removing the first seal will allow me to leave your body with you permission for short periods f time. Periods of time which I can then use to train you."**

The thought of being trained by someone was a dream come true. "You would really train me?" Kyuubi nodded. Naruto sat and thought for a moment. Would it be worth giving Kyuubi a little bit of freedom to get a sensei? Naruto was lonely, and any company would be welcomed company- even if it was an over grown fox demon with and attitude. "Promise you won't try to destroy the village?"

"**It would be impossible for me to destroy anything when I am chained to you. But fine I promise."**

"You better not be lying, Kyu." Naruto reached for the seal. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and decided to just do it like a bandage. He gripped one end and yanked with all his might.

There was a bright flash of red light and the room was flooded with a strange power. When Naruto opened his eyes again he was shocked for the second time that day. Standing behind the bars off the cage was a woman, around the age of 25, with dark red hair. She was dressed in an elaborately designed kimono that had an embroidered nine-tail fox on the front. It hugged her slight form, showing off all her curves, and hung off her shoulders in a seductive way. On top of her head were two red fox ears with white tips. Nine fluffy looking tails were swaying behind her.

"You're a girl!" Naruto shouted.

"**Of course I'm a girl, you brat! Now clean up this sewer, I don't want my kimono to get ruined runt." **Naruto stared at her blankly. **"Teme! Just think of like a nice house or a field or something, this is your mind it reacts to you. Though your lack of creativity so far just speaks wonders about you."** She huffed.

"Oh, okay." Naruto shut his eyes and concentrate. He grew up in an orphanage till he was six and now he lived in a rundown apartment; so nice houses were not his strong suit. He was getting frustrated. That's when the idea hit him. Letting the details flow though his mind, Naruto began to transform his mindscape. When he opened his eyes again he wasn't standing in a maze of sewage. Instead he was standing in a spacious library with, what looked like, hundreds of floor to ceiling shelves. Each of the dark wood shelves were covered with books and scrolls on possibly every subject known to man. Glass cases held an assortment of weapons and there were comfortable looking reading chairs spread throughout the room. "Kyu-sensei?"

"**Now I'm a sensei? I suppose it would be fitting. I like what you've done with the place. Maybe you are not a total waste." **Kyu stepped out from behind one of the shelves holding a few scrolls under her arm. She looked even more beautiful in brighter light causing Naruto to blush pink. She walked with an unnatural grace that didn't seem to be hindered by the chain wrapped around her ankle.

"Where did all these scrolls come from?" Naruto asked the red eyed woman.

"**These scrolls are filled with everything that I know. Every jutsu, every technique, every stance I have learned over the millions of years I have roamed this planet, before getting sealed into you and the weapons are from different **_**excursions**_** of mine . I might show them to you." **Naruto's face brightened. Even at a young age he had wanted to be a ninja, but that dream, like amny others, had been dashed by the villagers. **"Or not." **His face fell again and Kyu smirked. **"Now that you know I am here we will be able to speak inside your head. So we will always be in contact." **Naruto nodded his head. It would probably be strange to have another voice in his head, but it would hopefully be worth it if he got stronger. **"I'm done healing you; time for you to go back to the real world. Don't get stabbed again or I will eat you."** Naruto was about to ask if she was serious when he found himself lying down in the dark, deserted alley again.

"Kyu-sensei?" Naruto asked aloud.

"_**I'm in your head genius, just think what you want to say." **_

"_Okay, gomen Kyu-sensei." _He stood up and gave himself a quick once over. All his wounds were healed, but he was still a bit stiff. _"What do I do now Kyu-sensei?"_

"_**Find some place far away from here to rest that's not your apartment. No doubt the**__**death of the 'demon brat' has spread. They will probably go and burn it."**_Naruto nodded and carefully left the alley.

As he walked he kept as close to the shadows. He was currently in the clan district and was never welcomed there. He made it past the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Uchiha compounds without any problems. It was when he reached the Hyuuga compound that he had trouble.

It was a well known fact around the village that the Hyuuga compound was the most well guarded clan compound. Their security got even tighter after the attempted kidnapping of the young heiress years ago. So, it wasn't unusual for there to be a few branch members patrolling the perimeter of the compound. Sadly Naruto wasn't aware of this/

"_**Brat, you have company."**_

Naruto, who had been concentrating on staying as close to the wall as possible, looked around for what the fox was taking about. _"What? If I stay close enough to the wall they won't see me."_

"_**Baka! They have the Byakugan." **_Kyuubi could sense the boy's confusion_. __**"It's a kekkei genkai, a family trait that allows them to see though objects, see a person's chakra system, and see almost 360 degrees. Consider that your first lesson."**_

"So they can see me? What do I do?" The two branch members were closing in on his position, if they hadn't spotted him by now they would soon.

"_**Jump the wall?"**_ Naruto mentally looked at Kyuubi with wide eyes. _**"Hurry up!"**_

Naruto nodded and quickly scrambled up the wall. He had a lot of practice scaling wall when he was trying to elude the villagers. Maybe those chases had been good from something. The blond dropped on the other side of the wall and rolled. Not wanting to chance being seen on this side of the wall he ran into what looked like a garden.

"_**Brat, I am sensing two people up ahead. They seem to be fighting and the smaller one is losing. Get closer I will mask you chakra so they won't see you."**_

"_Wait! You can do that? Why didn't you do that before I climbed the stupid wall?_

"_**Because I didn't feel like it."**_Naruto audibly growled. _**"Do you want to get caught? Shut up and just see what's going on." **_Naruto sighed and continued to crawl.

"You are useless! Yashimo said that you lost to your sister again. She is younger then you, you worthless child!"

"I-I'm so-orry Otousan." Naruto heard what sounded like a slap and a soft cry. He hurried over to a small opening in the bushes. Standing in a clearing was an older man with dark brown hair and angry looking pale lavender eyes. He was standing over a dark blue haired girl with the same pale eyes.

"You are no heiress. An heiress of the Hyuuga clan is strong, stern, and always in control. You are weak, worthless, and undeserving of being called a Hyuuga." The man kicked the girl in the stomach sending her towards Naruto. The boy wanted to jump out of the bushes and attack the evil man, but Kyuubi told him to wait or she would eat him. He stepped over to the now crying child and lifted her off the ground by her wrist. The girl just hung there crying limply.

Naruto heard a sickening crack as the man squeezed the girl's tiny wrist until it broke. He dropped her once again to the floor with a loud thud. "You are no longer my daughter. From this moment on you have been disowned and will be removed from the main branch. Your sister will become heiress and you will become a member of the branch family. Prepare to be branded in the morning." The man turned sharply and walked out of the clearing.

The young girl curled up on the hard earth and began to sob loudly. She held her swollen wrist to her chest carefully. "W-why do-oes Ot-tousan h-hate me?" She asked to no one in particular.

"He doesn't seem like much of father if you ask me." Naruto quietly stepped from the bushes. The girl jumped up quickly and got into a fighting stance Naurto didn't recognize. He noticed she didn't seem confident with it though. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"W-who are y-you?" The blue haired girl didn't lower her hands. "Wh-hat are y-you doig h-here?"

Naruto held up his hands and walked slowly towards the girl. She looked to be the same age as him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you…?"

"H-hinata H-hyuuga." Hinata lowered her hands.

"Is your wrist okay? It sounded like a really bad break." He gently reached for her wrist. She winced when he touched it. _**"There is something about this one… Brat, I think I can heal it. Just let me use a bit of chakra."**_Naruto nodded. "Hey Hina-chan, let me see your wrist, I might be able to help." The girl blushed a bit at how he said her name but agreed. Narut gently touched her wrist dn allowed for some of Kyuubi's red chakra to flow out of him.

Hinata gasped when she saw the red chakra coat his hand. She had never seen chakra that color before. When he was done and the red chakra receded she moved her wrist back and forth. It was completely healed. "T-thank you N-naruto-san." She looked down at the floor and blushed. Her blond savior was so cute. And the three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks made him look exotic.

Naruto grinned. "I'm glad I could help." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Was that really your Otousan?" Hinata nodded. "I thought they were supposed to be kind and caring. He didn't seem very nice."

"Otousan i-is just-t s-stressed." Hinata tried to defend her father weakly.

"Hina-chan, he broke your wrist and disowned you. That doesn't sound stressed, that just sounds mean." Hinata looked up into Naruto's deep blue eyes. She broke down again into heaving sobs. "Hina-chan! Please don't cry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. He knelt down beside her and tried to calm her down.

"I-I don-n't want t-to be b-branded with t-the c-curse s-seal." Naurot was confused. He didn't know what the curse seal was. _"Kyu-sensei?"_

"_**What would you do without me you baka. The curse seal is used by the Hyuuga to keep their branch family in line. Basically it helps the main branch members keep the branch members in line by using physical pain. Sometimes it can be lethal."**_

"That's horrible!" Naruto shouted loud enough to get Hinata to stop crying and look at him confused."You can't let him do that to you." Naruto took Hinata by the shoulders and looked at her for the first time full on. Despite the situation Naruto blushed at how cute she looked. Her hair was short, only reaching her chin and her lavender eyes were beautiful. He also noticed the many bruises and cuts running along her body. _"Kyu-sensei, I can't let her stay here. She is just as bad off as me."_

"_**Do what you want I don't really care."**_ Naruto could feel Kyuubi disconnect their mental link. He looked into Hinata's tear filled eyes. She was looking at him for the answer to her problems. His thoughts turned to all the countless beatings he had at the hands of the villagres, and the countless beatings she looked like she had gone through. The populace thought that he was dead, so when he surfaced again they would think he rose from the dead like a real demon. And if Hinata went back to her house she would be branded. Neither one outcome would be good. What should he do? Then an idea struck the boy.

"Hina-chan." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Come with me." His voice was serious.

"W-where?"

"Away. Away from all these people and this place. Hina-chan let's leave the village."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! I had fun writing it this morning at like midnight lol Continue to read and review i really like getting reviews! :D till next time**


End file.
